Foster's Home for Ever After High: Camp Let a Girl Down
by movieNcartoons
Summary: While the Foster's Gang is out camping with the princesses at Ever After High, Frankie has to deal with the other students after being kicked out of the house. Can both worlds survive the beginning of summer vacation or will it be an epic fairy-fail? A spin-off to episode 29 of "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" and threequel to my first crossover story.
1. Summer Plans

Male Narrator: It's the last day of school at Ever After High.

Female Narrator: And for the students, this could mean but one thing...

Brooke Page: SUMMER VACATION!

Female Narrator: Yes, summer vacation. A time when destinies can be fulfilled in every way.

Male Narrator: And for the Foster's Gang and some of our heroines in the story...well, you'll just have to read for yourself.

* * *

"So what are your plans for this summer, Mac?" asked Raven as she emptied out her locker.

"Oh, the usual," replied Mac. "Going to Foster's every day."

Raven raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. "You're just gonna do the same routine every day all summer?"

"Well, yeah." said Mac. "It's the only way Bloo won't get adopted."

"Well, that makes sense." said Apple. "But I think you should take a little break from your daily routine and experience what the summer has to offer."

"And I've got just the thing!" announced Darling Charming, sister of Daring and Dexter Charming as she walked up to Raven, Apple and the Foster's Gang. "A camping trip through the Enchanted Forest."

"NO!" shouted the Foster's Gang as they got down on their knees and pleaded not to go.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Settle down." said Raven. "What do you guys against camping?"

* * *

Mac and his friends recall the last time they went camping, which was a nightmare.

Bloo selfishly ate all of their rations and everyone was struggling to survive, with disastrous results.

* * *

"It was...um...a bad experience." explained Mac, not wanting to give away the details.

"Well, maybe this time it'll be different." said Apple.

"Look, I'm sorry, Apple." replied Mac. "We appreciate the offer, but me and the guys talked it over and decided not to go camping again."

"Well said, Mac." said a voice.

A startled Mac turned around to see Headmaster Grimm standing behind him.

"Oh, it's only you." he said, feeling relieved.

"Forgive me for startling you, son." said the dean. "But I couldn't help overhear your little discussion about going camping."

"Oh, uh, we were just trying to talk Mac out of his daily routine of going to Foster's every day." explained Apple.

"Well, I for one applaud young Mac's decision not to go camping." said Headmaster Grimm.

Raven glared at Mac, feeling offended that Headmaster Grimm was on his side "Teacher's pet."

"I'm sorry, but how did-" Wilt began before Grimm went on saying, "This may come as a surprise to you, for I, too, have bad experiences with camping. To think it started out so _hexciting,_ it ended _fairy, fairy_ badly."

"That was, of course, the time when we went beyond the pages of our story, which led to my brother's decision to have everyone follow their respective stories than their own destinies." explained Giles as he walked over the the group.

"Thank you for reminding me, Giles." said Headmaster Grimm sarcastically.

"But, besides that," Giles went on. "We did have some good times camping, eh, Milton? We use to sleep under the stars, go fishing, swimming and hiking through the Enchanted Forest."

He pulled a few pictures of himself and Headmaster Grimm as boys when they went camping and gave them to his brother.

"Don't you want to relive those moments again, Milt?" he asked.

Headmaster Grimm felt uneasy for a moment. "Well..."

He looked back at Raven, Apple, Darling and the Foster's Gang, then face his brother again and smiled a little bit. "I don't see why not."

That was all Giles wanted to hear.

"Pack your bags, campers!" he announced. "We leaved for the Enchanted Forest first thing in the morning."

But while Apple, Raven and Darling cheered victoriously, the Foster's Gang let out a groan.

Raven noticed and stroked Mac's hair.

"Don't worry, you guys." she said. "Things will be different this time. We promise."

"I certainly hope so." replied Mac, feeling depressed. "Come on, guys."

As Darling watched the Foster's Gang walk away, she turned to Raven and Apple and said, "And I thought Frankie was the only one in a grumpy mood."


	2. Setting Out

Male Narrator: So it was agreed that they would go camping the next morning.

Female Narrator: Despite protests from the Foster's Gang.

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into going camping again, I'll never know." asked Mr. Herriman as he led Mac and his friends and Madame Foster towards the secret door.

"Because Mac is such a sucker when it comes to the ladies." bragged Bloo.

"Bloo!" exclaimed Mac.

"There's no denying it, dearie." said Madame Foster as she followed the gang. "You should consider yourself lucky to find your special someone."

"Yes, well, the quicker we get this over with, the better." said Mr. Herriman as he knocked on the secret door, which was flung open by Giles.

"Ah, there you are!" he said. "I was beginning to think you would be a bunch of no-shows."

"I wish." Mac said to himself.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out.

It was Holly. She and Poppy, along with Darling, Maddie, and Ashlynn have volunteered to go camping with the Foster's Gang, along with Raven and Apple.

"Don't tell us you're going camping like that, are you?" asked Poppy, noticing that Mac and his friends were not wearing the proper camping attire.

"CO COCO CO CO CO CO CO CO." said Coco.

"Well, let's see if we can fix that." replied Raven as she waved her hands in the air and...POOF!...Mac and his friends were all wearing explorer outfits.

"Now that's what I call _survival of the fairest."_ joked Apple.

"I thought we were going camping in the forest, not the savannah." said Mr. Herriman, noticing that his outfit was far off.

"Don't sweat it, Carrots." said Raven, who waved her hands again.

 _POOF!_

This time, the Foster's Gang was wearing actual camping clothes.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea you have good taste in fashion." said Wilt as he examined his clothes.

"Aw, thanks, Wilt." said Raven, pleased that somebody showed good appreciation to her powers.

Mr. Herriman turned to Frankie.

"Now, Miss Frances," he instructed. "The emergency numbers are on the fridge, in the cupboard, on the floor, ceilings and sewn inside all of your clothing."

Frankie looked inside her coat to see the emergency numbers inside.

"Also, here is a list of chores to do in my stead." added Mr. Herriman as he opened a door, revealing a tower of papers that fell on the floor.

"First of which is cleaning up this list of chores. It's simply appalling." he went on. "We'll be gone for three days. Three long, dreadful, agonizing days."

"Well, if you hate camping so much," said Apple. "Why don't you stay home?"

"And leave Madame Foster alone in the wild?" replied Mr. Herriman. "Please. She's completely hopeless."

"Let's pull out, slowpokes!" called out Madame Foster, not feeling completely hopeless as she prepared to jump off the balcony. "I wasn't born tomorrow. Whoo-hoo!"

"Right behind ya, baby!" Giles called out as he jumped off as well. "Tallyho!"

Upon seeing this, Headmaster Grimm rolled his eyes and groaned, "Oh, brother."

"Tallyho, campers!" Mr. Herriman called out. "Let's get this over with."

As he watched the posse head downstairs, Mr. Herriman saw Sparrow and Hunter coming towards him.

 _"Wait for us!"_ Sparrow sang out.

"Sorry, Masters Sparrow and Hunter." said Mr. Herriman as he held out his hand. "But I believe you should 'sit this one out.'"

"But-" Hunter began before Mr. Herriman cut him off, saying, "We already have enough campers, thank you."

Ashlynn noticed the sad expression on Hunter's face and went back to comfort him.

"Aw, it's gonna be okay, my little huntsman." she said. "It's only for three days. You can stay strong until then, can you?"

Hunter smiled a little bit and took her hands in his. "Anything for you, my little pumpkin."

"Come along, Miss Ashlynn!" Mr. Herriman called out.

Ashlynn gave Hunter a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to catch up with the others.

"I can't believe Herriman left for three days." said Frankie when all of a sudden, a spark of realization came through her. "Herman left for three days!"

With a big cheer, she threw Mr. Herriman's chore list aside and ran through the halls.

As they watched, Sparrow and Hunter also realized that with Headmaster Grimm gone, this could mean but one thing...

* * *

"A party inside Foster's?" asked Briar.

Sparrow and Hunter had found Briar and her cousin, Rosabella Beauty at the Hocus Latte Cafe and told her their plans to throw a big party inside Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"What for?" she added.

"Oh, you know, just to help kick off the summer." fibbed Hunter.

"Something doesn't feel right." wondered Rosabella. "What's the main reason?"

"What?" shrugged Hunter. "Can't a guy throw big shindig after all the hard work he's been through?"

"Well, that kinda makes sense." said Rosabella.

"But what if we get caught?" asked Briar.

"Oh, relax." replied Hunter. "Frankie is in charge of the house while Headmaster Grimm and the rabbit butler are gone for a few days."

"Plus she's a total rule-breaker." added Sparrow. "So it's, like, a win-win."

"And we figured that you would be able to help us." Hunter said to Briar, who flattery replied. "Well, I do throw the most _hexcellent_ parties."

 _"WHOO, YEAH!"_ Sparrow sang out. _"PARTY AT FOSTER'S! YEAH!"_

Everyone inside the cafe looked at him with confusion.

"Um, you might not wanna say that out loud." whispered Briar. "Or in your case, _sing_ that out loud. You don't want to get into trouble with Mr. Herriman and Headmaster Grimm, do you?"


	3. How to Pitch Your Tent and Find Dinner

"Stay together now." informed Headmaster Grimm as he and the other campers walked further into the Enchanted Forest. "On the path. Single file.".

Now, Mr. Herriman was used to his comfort zone back at Foster's, but not when it comes to Mother Nature.

"Oh, Madame, watch out for that rock." he would say to Madame Foster as he and the other campers pressed on. "Oh, Madame, watch out for that twig! Oh, Madame, watch out for that blade of grass! Oh, dear!"

"Oh, Herriman, a little dirt never got anyone dirty," assured Madame Foster. "It's all part of nature."

"That's right, Madame Foster." agreed Apple. "Do you know why they call it the Enchated Forest? Because it's so enchanting. Smell that fresh air."

"Fresh air?" repeated Eduardo, feeling scared.

"Hear that babbling brook?" added Ashlynn.

"Babbling brook?"

"See the birds nesting in the trees?" added Holly.

"Birds in trees?"

"COCO." chirped Coco.

"Ah! The birds, they are surrounding me!" panicked Eduardo.

As they kept on walking, Poppy noticed Wilt hanging on to a backpack with his arm.

"Wilt, why'd you pack two backpacks?" she asked.

"I didn't. This one's Bloo's." replied Wilt. "He's helping me build up a body strength."

"Bloo!" exclaimed Mac.

"What? I'm lazy." said Bloo as he held up a bag of trail mix. "Pick the raisins out for me."

Annoyed with Bloo's lazy-boy attitude, Mac snatched away the trail mix and resumed walking.

"This is great, Mac." Bloo went on. "It's like we're real mountain men. No brushing our teeth, no taking baths, no shaving."

"We don't shave normally." explained Mac.

"I know, but this time, we won't shave _and_ grow beards."

Giles walked up to Mac and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Very." replied Mac.

Gilles gave him a pat.

"I feel sorry for you." he said.

* * *

Once the campers found the perfect spot, they started to pitch up the tent.

"Okay, Bloo. Pound in your side." Mac called out. "Bloo?"

Bloo didn't respond.

"Hello, Bloo?" said Maddie.

"Shh, Maddie! You're gonna scare my beard away." replied Bloo as he kept looking at himself through a hand mirror.

"Master Mac," said Mr. Herriman. "I notice that your tent leans leftwards by one-fourth of one-fourth of a degree."

"It's okay, I-" Mac began before Headmaster Grimm interrupted him. "Actually, I agree with Mr. Herriman. This tent must comply with the strictest most up-to-date building codes. Just because we're amongst animals doesn't mean we have to live like animals. Tear it down."

And so they did.

* * *

Once the tent was set up again, Mr. Herriman examined it.

"This drawstring is not full drawn." he concluded. "Tear it down."

The campers groaned as they did what they were told to do.

This went on for hours while Headmaster Grimm and Mr. Herriman respectively say,

"Too tall."

"Too short."

"Too narrow."

"Too wide"

"In the words of Goldilocks, just right."

The campers were relieved with Headmaster Grimm's words until...

"Tear it down."

"But you said it was just right!" complained Raven.

"Yes, and we want it much more right than that, Miss Queen." replied Headmaster Grimm.

Exhausted from having to pitch up the tent over and over again, Raven collapsed on the ground.

"I need a break." she said. "Can someone pass the trail mix?"

Mac looked inside his backpack, but the trail mix wasn't there.

"Bloo, where's the trail mix?" he asked.

"I ate it." said Bloo.

"What? Why?" asked Raven.

"Because we were walking on the trail." replied Bloo. "Where's the campsite mix?"

"That was all the food we had!" said Mac.

"No need to fret, folks." assured Giles. "I packed a few more rations."

"Ate it." said Bloo.

"I have-" began Wilt before Bloo cut him off, saying, "Ate it."

"COCO."

"That powder?" asked Bloo. "Tried it, threw it away."

"You mean, we alone in the woods with nothing to eat?" panicked Eduardo before bursting into tears.

"I can starve first if it helps." said Wilt.

"Guys, no one's going to starve." assured Ashlynn. "We'll find food in the forest. It's a bountiful wonderland."

"I spy a blueberry bush." said Madame Foster.

"That's _fable-ous_!" exclaimed Apple. "We can pick some berries and have those for dinner."

"I wonder what sucker they're gonna get to do that." said Bloo.

* * *

It was obvious that Bloo was chosen to get the blueberries. The problem was, the bush was right next to a mud puddle. Thinking fast, Bloo threw a twig to the other side of the puddle, only to see it disappear.

"Quicksand." realized Bloo. "Hmmm."

* * *

Bloo asked for Wilt, who gradually helped him gather blueberries without stepping into the quicksand.

"Got 'em." said Bloo as he walked off with the blueberries, leaving Wilt stranded in the quicksand.

"Uh, Bloo?" said Wilt.

"It's okay, I can take them back myself." said Bloo, not looking. "Now I should probably make sure they're not poisonous."

He picked up one of the blueberries and put it in his mouth, then start to gag.

"Bloo!" exclaimed Wilt.

"Just kidding, they're fine." assured Bloo. "Though I should probably check them all out."

One by one, he ate a blueberry, saying, "That one's okay."

* * *

"Madame, I insist you come down this instant!" Mr. Herriman called out to his creator, who was up on a tree with a squirrel. "Who knows what disease and pestilence that awful creature carries?"

"Chill out, Herriman! I'm commuting with nature." replied Madame Foster as she offered the squirrel a walnut.

"Good news!" Bloo announced when he got back to the campsite. "The berries are A-OK."

"Oh, that's great!" said Raven.

"Where are they?" asked Mac.

"I ate them." replied Bloo.

Everyone glared at Bloo for making them starve to death.

"Bloo, you are so selfish." exclaimed Ashlynn.

"I know it was a risk," explained Bloo. "But I was willing to take it for you and you and you and you and you and you and you and you and you and you, even Wilt."

"Wilt!" shrieked Mac.

He and the other campers hurried over to Wilt, who was still stuck in the quicksand.

"Don't worry, buddy," said Raven. "We'll get you out of there."

"It's OK, Raven. I'm tall." replied Wilt. "It'll take a while for me to sink."

"Well, we can't take any chances, though." said Poppy as she and Holly tried to pull Wilt out of the quicksand, but to no avail.

"Me so hungry!" whined Eduardo.

"Really? I'm starved." exclaimed Bloo.

"Bloo!" said Mac.

"Eduardo has a point, Mac." explained Giles. "We better find some grub if we're going to survive out here."

At that moment, Coco laid an egg, to his surprise.

"Then again..."


	4. Party Trouble

"Let's get this party started!" announced Melody.

Back at Foster's, Ever After High students and imaginary friends alike were dancing to the beat while Crystal Winter, the daughter of the Snow King and Queen, was looking around.

"Crystal, over here!" Briar called out.

"Wow, Briar," exclaimed Crystal as she hurried over to the punch table where Briar and Rosabella were. "This party is off the book."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit." said Briar.

"It was all Hunter's idea." explained Rosabella.

"Really?" said Crystal. "I thought Briar was the only one with party ideas."

"Hey, Briar!" Jackie Khones called out as he passed by the punch table. "You sure know how to throw one heck of a party."

"Uh, thanks?" replied Briar, before turning to Rosabella and Crystal. "We better go find Hunter."

"No need." said Rosabella. "He's over there."

The girls could see Hunter and Sparrow hanging out with the Charming brothers, Daring and Dexter and Hopper. They walked up to Hunter and Briar said, "Hunter, we were starting to think you must've had a reason to throw this party."

"What? Me?" asked Hunter. "Why would I do a crazy thing like that? Party-throwing is usually your forte, I mean-"

"Hunter?" interrupted Briar, becoming very impatient.

"OK, this whole thing _was_ my idea." confessed Hunter. "But I have a good reason to do so."

But before he could explain, Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety, the First, Last and Only walked up to them, saying, "This party is unacceptable, unauthorized, ad more importantly, it is interfering with my 23 hours of beauty sleep."

"Wow, has it been a hundred years already?" joked Briar.

"Oh, you are going to get in big trouble for this!" snapped Duchess.

"Aah, you're just sore because you haven't been invited." said Briar.

That's when Duchess got steaming mad.

"I am calling Madame Foster this instant!" she threatened.

"Hate to break it you, ugly." explained Briar. "But Frankie is in charge of the house while Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman are out."

"Well, when she hears about this." warned Duchess. "Your days in this house will be numbered."

"Oh, yeah?" said Hunter. "We'll see about that."

With a quick snap of his fingers, One Eye Cy appeared.

"Yeah, boss?" he asked.

"Take care of Madame Picasso for us, will ya?" said Hunter.

"Got it."

One Eye Cy grabbed Duchess, hurried over to a nearby closet, tossed her inside and locked the door.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Crystal.

"Not really," replied Briar. "But it might be the only way to keep her from telling-"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, the front door opened, revealing Frankie, her arms full of groceries.

"Too late." said Rosabella.

Frankie looked from one direction to another. The house was illuminated in dark purple and was filled with decorations.

"What is going on in here?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing." said Briar as she walked over to Frankie "Just, uh, having a little party, that's all."

"You call this a little party?" asked Frankie, pointing out the numerous Ever After High students.

"We had some late entries?" fibbed Briar.

Frankie wasn't convinced.

"Oh, you better have a good explanation for this." she said.

"Well, there is." said Briar. "You see, this whole party was actually-"

"Briar's idea." interrupted Hunter as he covered Briar's mouth.

"What?" said Frankie

"What?" said Crystal and Rosabella.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Yeah," lied Hunter. "She thought it will be _spelltacular_ to throw a party here at Foster's and-"

Before Hunter could continue, though, Briar removed his hand from her mouth, grabbed him by the ear and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid getting busted, that's what." replied Hunter.

"By telling her the party was _my_ idea?"

"Yes?"

Frankie had heard enough.

"I should've know." she said to Briar. "You are just like Bloo, wanting to break every rule in this house."

"But what about you?" asked Briar. "You break a few rules yourself, don't you?"

"Not in this case, Sleeping Beauty." said Frankie. "Wait till I tell Mr. Herriman."

"Then, I'm afraid you leave me no choice."

* * *

Frankie was soon escorted out the door by Tiny the Giant and Faybelle posing as bodyguards.

"Sorry we had to do this, but since you're not on the list," explained Tiny. "I'm afraid we can't let you in."

"You can't just kick me out of this house." complained Frankie.

"Tough pixies, Red." smirked Faybelle. "We just did."

And with that, the Dark Fairy's daughter slammed the door in front of Frankie.

"BRIAR!" she shouted.


	5. Dinner Problems

Unaware of what was going on at Foster's, the campers all sat around the table Coco had just laid for dinner.

"Coco, you've outdone yourself." said Apple.

"I'll say she has." agreed Raven.

"Who wants cranberry sauce?" asked Wilt as he pulled out a can from one of the many eggs Coco laid.

"We do." Holly called out.

Wilt tossed it over to where Holly and Poppy were, but Bloo selfishly snagged the can from them.

"Peas..." Wilt went on as he threw one can after the other. "Potatoes, squash, gravy..."

Everybody tried to reach for a can, but Bloo, not thinking about their starvation but his own, snatched every one of them, except for the can of potatoes, which landed on Eduardo's dish.

"Wilt, this is not potatoes," he said. "It is a can."

"The potatoes are inside the can, Ed." explained Darling.

"Can someone pass the can opener?" asked Mac.

"CO COCO CO CO CO COCOCO." said Coco.

"You didn't lay a can opener?" repeated Bloo. "Are you crazy?!"

"Mr. Kazoo," said Headmaster Grimm. "Mind your manners."

"Indeed." agreed Mr. Herriman. "That's no way to treat a lady."

Then, in a polite way, he asked. "Miss Coco, would you kindly lay an opener of the canning persuasion?"

"CO CO COCO." replied Coco.

"What do you mean you don't take requests?" Mr. Herriman said angrily. "Are you crazy?"

"Herriman, you can't teach a horse to drink from water if she doesn't want to." said Madame Foster.

"You said it, Foster." agreed Raven.

"But madame, we have no food." reminded Mr. Herriman.

"Then, why don't _you_ go into the forest and wrestle us up some grub, bunny boy."

"You're right." said Mr. Herriman. "I'm clearly the most capable in the group."

"Uh, good luck, Mr. Herriman." said Apple.

"Luck, my dear, is not a factor." assured Mr. Herriman. "I'm intellectually superior to the wild. Therefore, I shall conquer it. Tallyho!"

As soon as he left, everyone else heard a farting sound. They turned to Wilt, who was actually starting to sink slowly in the quicksand.

"Sorry." he said.

* * *

As Mr. Herriman hippity-hopped his way through the forest, he started to feel a little scared inside.

"Oh, dear." he said to himself. "My bearings. They seem to have become misplaced."

Just then, he heard some wailing.

"What's that noise? Hello?"

There was no response.

Mr. Herriman's mild terror rose to desperation. "Help! HELP! MADAME FOSTER!"

* * *

Everyone back at camp heard Mr. Herriman's cries from a mile away.

Sensing that his friend could use some protection, Headmaster Grimm said to the other campers. "You'll have to excuse me as well."

"I'm sorry, but what are you gonna do?" asked Wilt.

"Why, look for Mr. Herriman, of course." replied Headmaster Grimm, who, then, whispered something to Coco, who proceeded on laying an egg, revealing a blunderbuss.

"Whoa!" Mac exclaimed upon seeing the shotgun. "Headmaster Grimm, you're not thinking about using that thing, are you?"

"What, you don't think I can survive out there without a weapon?" asked Headmaster Grimm. "Ho, ho, ho, I think not!"

"Well, then, perhaps I better come along with you." suggested Giles

His brother let out a scoff. "Giles, I am quite capable of taking care of myself out there in the forest, thank you very much."

"But what if you hit someone you'll know?" asked Holly

Everyone else agreed in unison.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." said Headmaster Grimm. "You think something bad will happen if I go deep into the woods, huh?"

He held up his blunderbuss as he went on, saying, "Well, as long as I have this, I assure you that no harm will come to those I encounter. And I'll prove it to you. Wait here."

Then he stomped off towards the forest, unaware of what lies in front of him.

* * *

Male Narrator: And so, the campers waited all night for Headmaster Grimm and Mr. Herriman to return.


	6. Post-Party Situation

Female Narrator: But meanwhile, the end of the house party inside Foster's was merely the beginning of a _fairy_ unfortunate day.

Brooke: I sure feel sorry for whoever's gonna get it.

* * *

Crystal let out a groan when she woke up.

"I feel like I slept in a closet." she said.

"You have." said a voice.

Crystal looked up to see that Duchess was in the closet as well after One Eye Cy locked her in.

"I told you you were going to get in trouble." she went on.

"But we know someone who's going to be in bigger trouble." said Briar, who was just rousing herself from sleeping in the closet.

* * *

Hunter was still sleeping when the girls came up to him.

"Had a nice night?" asked Briar.

Hunter immediately woke up, having been startled by her voice.

"Oh, uh, hey, guys." he said. "I was just about to ask you the same question."

Briar, however, was not in the mood for any smooth talk. She grabbed Hunter by the shirt and said. "Your little soirée got us into this mess. Now you've got to get us out of it."

"What are you, nuts?" replied Hunter. "Frankie'll pulverize me if I tell her."

"Well, if you don't tell Frankie," said Briar. "Then, I will."

"Good luck." said Hunter. "She already knew _you_ were the one who threw this party. Why should she believe you now?"

This was all Briar could handle. "Why, I oughta-"

But before she could do harm to Hunter, Daring stepped in.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with all the rumpus?" he asked.

"Mr. Rebel here won't admit that this party was all _his_ idea." explained Briar.

Daring turned to Hunter.

"Is this true?" he asked.

Hunter let out a sign.

"Yes. Yes, it was." he said. "But I have a good reason."

"You can all that to the proper authorities." said Briar as she headed towards the front door. "Because I'm letting her in right now."

"Briar, wait!" Crystal called out. "What if she's still mad?"

Briar hadn't thought about that. She cautiously opened the door and...

"When I get in there," warned Frankie. "You're all in deep trouble!"

Briar quick closed the door and locked it from the inside.

"Told you so." smirked Duchess.

"Not helping." said Briar.

Offended, Duchess let out a humph and walked up the stairs.

"Well, that went well." exclaimed Hunter.

Briar glanced at him coldly. So did Rosabella, Crystal and Daring.

"What?" he asked.


	7. Breakfast Shortage

Back at the Enchanted Forest, Bloo had just gotten out of the tent after a nice refreshing sleep.

"Top of the morning, fellas!" he greeted the other campers. "What's for breakfast?"

"Because of you," replied a cranky Raven. "There _is_ no breakfast."

"Headmaster Grimm _y_ Señor Herriman, they never come back." said Eduardo.

"We've been up all night waiting." added Wilt.

"With no food." added Holly.

"No food?" repeated Bloo. "How am I gonna get this berry taste out of my mouth?"

He hurried over to the supplies and picked up a canteen, only to find out it has water in there. Bloo spit it out and picked up another canteen, which was also filled with water, forcing Bloo to spit it out.

"Blooregard Q. Kazoo, what are you doing?" said Poppy.

"It's all water. Where's the juice?" asked Bloo.

"There is no juice." said Apple. "This was all we had to drink for the whole weekend."

"We also have tea for the most discerning tea lovers." added Maddie as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Ladies, please." assured Bloo. "It's easy to get more water."

He then proceeded to dance like an Indian.

"What the _hex_ is he doing?" Raven asked Mac.

"He's performing some stupid rain dance so we can get water." answered Mac.

"We have nothing to drink?" asked Edurado.

"No, Ed-" Raven began but Eduardo had already started crying.

"See, Ed can make water easy." said Bloo, noticing Eduardo's tears.

"Bloo!" said Mac.

But Bloo wasn't even listening. He was catching Eduardo's tears in his mouth.

"Mmm, tear-droppy."

Madame Foster walked up to the group.

"A little birdie told me there's a river over that hill." she said.

"By George, that's it!" exclaimed Giles. "We'll fish for food!"

"Fish for breakfast?" remarked Bloo. "Are you crazy?"

"Milton and I use to fish all the time when we were young." said Giles as he put on his fishing gear and pulled out two fishing poles. "But since my brother is still out in the forest, you, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, shall accompany me."

"But I want bacon and eggs!" complained Bloo as Giles led him to a fishing spot.

"OK then," said Raven as she and Mac followed them. "Let me just go back in time and stop you from eating the ones we brought!"

"You can do that?" asked Bloo.

* * *

Once they got to the fishing spot, Giles reeled in his fishing pole and casted his line into the water.

"Now when the bobber goes down, you pull up." he said to Bloo. "But keep your eye on the bobber. Don't get distracted."

"Please, when do I ever-" Bloo began before looking down on the ground. "Hey, look! Ants."

"Bloo!" said Mac.

"Right. More ants."

"He's not going to hurt the fish, right, Señor Mac?" asked Eduardo.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Ed." replied Mac. "They'll be fine."

"Now let's go fill the canteens far far away." said Raven as she led Mac and Eduardo towards the forest.

"You know, Giles. This isn't so bad." said Bloo. "It's kind of exciting."

"Ha, ha! That's the can-do attitude." said Giles.

* * *

All day, Giles and Bloo waited for a bite, but no fish came to the bobber.

Giles quietly drifted off to sleep while Bloo said. "I've never been more bored in my whole entire life."

"Hey, Bloo." Maddie called out as she and Coco drifted through the water.

Upon seeing them, Bloo had an idea how to get out of fishing.

"Hey, girls." he called out. "Want to do the most fun thing ever?"

"CO COCO COCO." said Coco.

"Hold this." said Bloo as he handed them his fishing pole. "And don't forget your hat."

"But I'm already wearing a hat." replied Maddie.

But Bloo was already gone.

Just then, a huge fish bursted out of the water, caught the bobber, and dove back in the water.

"Uh-oh." exclaimed Maddie.

Then, before you can say "Ready, Set, Go," Coco and Maddie found themselves hanging on the fishing pole and flew towards the water.

The wave that followed the splash woke Giles right up.

"What? Did we get a bite?" he sputtered out.

He turned a corner to see Bloo had left.

"Hmm, guess the excitement was too much for him." he said to himself.

Then he turned another corner, and while looking out into the forest, he thought to himself. "I hope Reggie's okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Herriman was sleeping soundly inside a burrow when two shadows fell over him. He popped his eyes open to see that the shadows belonged to a couple of rabbits, that were just like him, only smaller and cuter.

"You!" he exclaimed. "What do you want with me?"

In response, the rabbits dropped a carrot inside the burrow.

"You brought me food?" he asked as he picked up the carrot and immediately devoured it.

"Simply scrumptious." he said while eating the carrot. Then he looked up at the rabbits and asked. "Can...can you show me where this carrot originated?"

The two rabbits looked at each other and smiled.


	8. How to Deal with a Frankie Situation

Back at Foster's, Frankie angrily pounded on the door while Briar, Rosabella and Crystal tried to barricade it from inside the house.

"Briar, you open this door this instant!" she hollered. "Open up!"

"Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins!" Daring replied.

"Hey, that was our line!" said one of the Three Little Pigs.

"Well, I guess I beat you to it then." said Daring as he flashed out his biggest smile _ever after._

Ramona, daughter of the Big Bad Wolf and sister of Cerise, let out a scoff.

"Wimps." she said. "Let me handle this. All I have to do is huff, puff, and blow her away."

"Oh, please." said Faybelle. "That is so cliché. I say we place a curse on her."

"Even more cliché." said Lizzie. "I say we chop off her head."

"That's just barbaric." commented Crystal.

"Not to mention cliché." added Briar.

At that moment, someone cleared her voice. It was Duchess, holding up Hunter with her hand.

"I believe this belongs to you." she said, dropping Hunter into the floor.

"Thank you." said Briar.

"You're not welcome." smirked Duchess as she headed back upstairs.

Briar, then, grabbed Hunter by his shirt again.

"All right, Hunter, the party's over." she threatened. "You've got to tell Frankie the truth _now_!"

"Hmm, let me think about that." said Hunter, who gave it some thought until he finally said. "No page-flipping way!"

Briar was starting to _royally_ mad. "Why, you little-"

But before she could finish, though, there was a knock at the door, to which Hunter let out a shriek.

"It's her." he panicked. "I know it is."

"But what if it isn't Frankie?" asked Crystal.

"I'll go check." volunteered Cerise as she walked up to the door.

"Be careful, Cerise." said Crystal.

Cerise opened the door, and in front of her were dozens of pizza boxes.

"Pizza delivery." announced the pizza deliverer.

"We didn't order any pizza." said Cerise.

"They're on the house." replied the pizza deliverer.

"Well, in that case, thanks!" said Cerise as she grabbed the pizza boxes and quick closed the door before the pizza deliverer could get in.

Little did Cerise know that the pizza deliverer was actually Frankie trying to sneak her way inside Foster's.


	9. Of Bees and Bears

"We are back on track." said Apple as she, Raven, Mac and Eduardo headed back to camp. "We've got fresh water, Giles & Bloo are catching food..."

" _Amigos_ ," interrupted Eduardo. "Look! A monster's footprints!"

"I think those are your footprints from before, Ed." said Raven.

"No, no." replied Eduardo. "He stepped in my footprints so we don't know he is following us."

"There are no monsters." said Raven, but Eduardo just went on saying, "There is! I know because these guys, they go into the woods once, and they don't come back. And also, a little girl in a red hood, she bring food to her grandma's house..."

"And the wolf ate her grandma..." added Raven, Mac and Apple for they all know the story of _"Little Red Riding Hood."_

"No, it was the monster!" interrupted Eduardo. "And he eat her house too. Oh, too terrible."

"Eduardo, nobody's going to eat you." assured Apple.

"I know. I'm worried about Señor Mac." said Eduardo. "The monster, he likes little boys the best."

"Mac?" asked Raven. "How old are you?"

"Um, eight?" answered Mac.

Eduardo suddenly became very worried upon hearing that. "Oh, _ocho, ocho, ocho_. He likes the eight-years old best because that it when they most ripe."

"Oh, I didn't know." said Apple.

"He is a big and scary monster," Eduardo went on. "And hairy with sharp pointy teeth, and eyebrows and horns on his head like this."

Mac gulped as Eduardo resumed talking. "And if you hear him howl, don't run."

"Wh-why?" asked Mac.

"Because he like the thrill of the chase." answered Eduardo.

"Really?" asked Raven.

"And don't hide," mention Eduardo. "Because he senses your heart beat. Just hurry up and have a birthday!"

One bloodcurdling scream and Mac immediately became terrified. He held onto Raven's legs, saying over and over, "Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

"Get a hold of yourself, man." said Raven as she tried to break free of Mac's grasp.

"Señor Wilt!" said Eduardo. "He is _muy_ sunk!"

When they got back to camp, Raven, Mac, Eduardo and Apple saw that Ashlynn, the O'Hair twins and Darling were still trying to free Wilt from the quicksand.

"Any luck?" Mac asked the other girls.

"Not in the slightest." replied Poppy.

"It's OK, guys." said Wilt. "I don't want you to strain yourselves."

The campers still refused to give up. They held onto the rope, which was over a tree branch.

"OK. On the count of three, we pull on the rope." said Raven.

"Like we haven't tried that before." Mac added sarcastically.

"One, two, three, pull!"

But try as they might with all their strength, Wilt was still stuck in the quicksand.

"Maybe I'm not trying hard enough." said Wilt.

"Or maybe you're just too stubborn." replied Poppy.

"No, I'm not!" Wilt replied back.

"It's OK, you guys." said Mac. "Once Bloo and Giles get back with food, we'll have more energy-"

"Señor Giles!" exclaimed Eduardo. "He's back!"

"And I've brought us a real dinner!" added Giles as he held up his line full of fish, much to the campers' relief and amazement.

"Giles, you are a lifesaver." said Mac.

"This will surely be the _fairest_ feast of all." added Apple.

Raven, however, was still a little concerned about this. "At least it should be if we can keep a certain you-know-Bloo away from-"

"Did somebody call my name?" asked Bloo as he approached the camp.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Raven.

"Bloo, where have you been?" asked Mac.

"Well, if you must know," said Bloo. "I was too busy working on my beard."

"Oooo, it is _muy_ regal." said Eduardo as he felt Bloo's beard. "Oh, and _muy_ sticky."

"That's honey you got there." explained Bloo. "I used it to keep the pine needles in place."

Raven was downright flabbergasted.

"You found honey?" she said.

"Why did you bring it back to eat?" asked Apple.

"Because I needed it for my beard, duh." replied Bloo.

"But if you're covered in honey," guessed Holly.

"That's going to attract-"

Poppy was just about to finish her sentence when a buzzing noise came out of nowhere.

"BEEEEEEEES!" shouted Mac.

The campers ran as fast as they could to avoid getting stung. Even Giles tried to used bug spray on them.

"Stay back, you pesky incests!" he said.

Just then, the bees started to attack Bloo.

"Ow! My beard!" he shouted. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

"I save you, Bloo." Eduardo called out as he charged at Bloo, swatting the bees away from him.

"Thanks, Ed." said Bloo.

"Well, that could've been a lot worse." said Apple.

"Yeah," agreed Darling. "The honey could've attracted a-"

"BEAR!" shouted Mac.

At that moment, an enormous bear leapt from the bushes and charged after the campers, but Giles stepped in front of it.

"Don't come any closer, you carnivorous brute." he said as he pointed his fishing rod at the bear, who came to a short stop upon seeing the fish, still on the line.

Drooling with hunger, the bear chomped on the fishing rod and devoured fish after fish.

"Hey, that was our dinner!" exclaimed Mac.

Giles took a look at his rod. The top was completely torn off and the bear had eaten up their only chance for survival.

"I did not think this through." he said, before letting out a scream and ran towards the forest.

"This is not good." said Eduardo, upon seeing Giles run for his life.

The bear let out a belch and resumed charging at the campers until Madame Foster got in the beast's way.

"Back off, furball." she said before turning to the campers. "Run for your life, kids! I'll stave him off."

"But what about Wilt?" asked Apple.

"You go on ahead." said Ashlynn. "Poppy, Holly and I will stay here and try to pull him out."

"It's OK, Ash." said Wilt. "I'll probably sink before the bears gets me."

"But, Wilt-" Apple began before Raven grabbed her by the arm.

"You heard the walking stick," she said. "Let's move!"


	10. Indians or Pixies?

It was close to sundown as Raven, Mac, Eduardo, Darling, Bloo and Apple walked through the forest, exhausted from running.

"Things aren't as bad as they seem." assured Mac. "Madame Foster, Wilt and the girls can totally take that bear. Yeah, sure. The Grimms and Herriman? They probably found tons of food by now. And Coco? I bet she's found help."

"Coco?" said Bloo. "Oh, she and Maddie got eaten by a fish."

"OK, thing _are_ as bad as they seem." said Apple.

"What are we going to do?" asked Eduardo.

"It's OK, Ed." said Darling. "We can survive. We'll just have to live off the land."

"But it's so dirty." whined Eduardo.

"She means we gotta trap an animal." explained Bloo.

"Oh, to play with and make a part of our family?" guessed Eduardo as he hugged himself.

Raven, Apple and Darling looked at each other uneasily, then turned to Eduardo and nodded their heads no.

Eduardo bursted into tears as Bloo tried catch them with his tongue.

This was too much for Raven to handle.

"Pull yourself together, man!" she snapped. "This isn't a game anymore. This is life or death. Do or die!"

"Me no want to die." squealed Eduardo.

"Then, we have no choice." said Raven. "We've got to _do_!"

* * *

Eduardo soon found himself in the middle of a snare trap.

"I scared." he whispered.

"That's good, Ed." said Darling. "It'll attract predators to the trap. They can smell fear, you know."

"I hope we catch a buffalo." said Bloo.

All of sudden, a rustle came from some bushes.

"Doe!" shouted Bloo.

And so there was, a beautiful doe grazing on some grass.

As Apple saw this majestic creature, she realized that it wasn't right to trap an animal.

"No, I can't go through with this." she finally said.

"What?" replied the others.

"We've got to stop now!" said Apple.

But Bloo didn't listen. In desperation, he pulled on the rope, setting off the trap, which caught Eduardo by mistake as the deer fled in fear.

"We caught him! We caught him!" Bloo said triumphantly. "We're gonna eat tonight."

"Bloo!" said Mac.

Just then, there was more rustling coming from the bushes.

"AHHH!" screamed Eduardo. "Indios!"

"Indi-what?" said Apple.

"That's Spanish for 'indians.'" explained Mac.

"Well, those aren't Indians, whatever after they are." said Darling. "They're pixies."

"What are they, some sort of Indian tribe?" joked Bloo.

"No, they're just pixies." said Darling.

As she came towards the bush, a pixie peeked her head out.

Not knowing what to do, Mac held up his hand and said, "Uh, how?"

The pixie popped out of her hiding place and examined Mac a little closer and ruffled his hair.

"I think Featherly likes you, Mac." chuckled Raven.

"Featherly?" repeated Mac.

"Well, yes." said Darling. "That's her name."

Another pixie with antlers on her head popped out of nowhere and looked Bloo straight in the eye.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Well, Deerla can sense anyone who's hurt." explained Darling. "And it looks like your face could use some healing, Bloo."

Before Deerla could touch him, though, Bloo just swatted her away.

"Hands off, will ya?" he snapped. "My beard's been scared enough already."

"Bloo, you don't have a beard." said Mac.

"Says you." scoffed Bloo.

While hanging upside-down, Eduardo heard someone nibbling on the rope. Before he knew it, he fell onto the ground.

"Well, I see Harelow got you out of that _knotty_ situation, eh, Eduardo?" joked Apple.

At that moment, Harelow, another pixie with rabbit ears, fell down from the tree and landed on Eduardo.

"Eh, hola." greeted Eduardo.

Harelow chattered right back.

"How come neither of them don't speak English?" asked Bloo.

But before anyone could answer, a loud howl came though the trees.

"Never heard that kind of animal before." said Raven.

"It is the monster!" shrieked Eduardo.

"We better get away from here before that thing finds us." said Darling.

"Let me try to handle this." said Mac.

Then he turned to the pixies and tried to communicate with them in a way Indians would understand. "Please hide us from beast."

The pixies nodded their heads in agreement and led the campers to where they can stay for the night.


	11. In the Dark of Night

Male Narrator: Meanwhile, Headmaster Grimm was still looking for Mr. Herriman. By now, he was lost and bewildered.

Female Narrator: And to make matters worse, his mind was beginning to play tricks on him.

* * *

As he traveled deep into the Enchanted Forest, Headmaster Grimm heard the Beast's howl the campers heard.

"What's that?" he said to himself as he pressed on.

Then Headmaster Grimm heard another sound.

 _Squish! Squash!_

"Reginald?" he called out "Is that you?"

 _Squash! Squish! Squash!_

Just then, a frog hopped out of the log and let out a ribbit.

Startled, Headmaster Grimm fled to another part of the forest, where he heard some munching and crunching, unaware that it belonged to a very hungry caterpillar.

Just then, the Beast's howl came back, followed by the numerous ribbiting, munching and crunching until Headmaster Grimm's terror rose to desperation.

* * *

Brooke: OK, I know Headmaster Grimm can be such a stickler when it comes to the rules, but I never realize he can be such a scaredy-cat.

Both Narrators: Brooke!

* * *

"HELP!" he cried out.

But the terrified dean didn't see where he was going for he, unknowingly, bumped into Giles, who was surprised to see him alright.

"Milton!"

"Giles?" said Headmaster Grimm. "But-but-but, how did you find me?"

"Well, I thought this would come in handy." replied Giles as he pulled out a compass from his pocket.

Headmaster Grimm was downright speechless with what he saw. "You-you had a compass...all this time...and you didn't even..."

"You didn't ask." explained Giles.

Having been through so much torture, Headmaster Grimm passed out from exhaustion.

"Milton?"

Giles tried to wake his brother up by slapping his face with two hands, but to no avail.

That was when he heard the Beast's howl.

"Oh, geez." he said to himself as he tried to drag his unconscious brother out of the dark forest before he ends up being its prey.

* * *

Not far away, in their little sanctuary, the pixies served the campers some fruit.

"Ooo, gracias, Señorita Featherly." said Eduardo as he plucked out a pear.

"Well, yesterday and today may have been rough," Apple told the other campers. "But at least things will be better in the morning after a good-night sleep."

"I certainly hope so." said Mac.

Raven noticed the expression on Mac's face and gave him her apple.

"Here," she said. "You'll need your strength more than I do."

Mac smiled a little bit and was about to eat the apple, when all of a sudden, thunder struck and rain started to fall down.

"It worked!" exclaimed Bloo as he continued to dance like an Indian. "My rain dance worked!"

"Bloo!" shouted everyone else.


	12. Frankie the Intruder

Like the morning before, Crystal was the first to wake up. She looked all around the house. And just as before, the entire house was covered with slumbering students and imaginary friends, all tired from cleaning up after the party.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Briar. Rosabella. Wake up." she said as she jiggled her friends.

"Wha-has it been a hundred years already?" Briar moaned wearily.

"I think she's back." said Crystal.

"Who's back?" yawned Rosabella.

"Frankie!" said Crystal. "And by the sound of that knock, she might still be angry."

The knocking from outside the door got loud and louder.

"All right," said Briar as she adjusted her sunglasses. "I think it's time we put a stop to this. Rosabella, you and Crystal go find Hunter. I'll let Frankie in."

But when Briar opened the front door, she found herself face-to-face with an angry Frankie who proceeded in charging at the house, but Briar quick closed the door and locked it.

"OK, we found him." said Crystal as she and Rosabella dragged Hunter into the foyer.

"What's going on?" asked Rosabella.

"Frankie's gone mad!" Briar panically replied.

"Frankie's still here?!" said Hunter, who then let out a shriek of terror and tried to get away again, but this time, Crystal and Rosabella held onto him tightly.

"This is practically your fault." said Briar. "If you hadn't told Frankie the truth, none of this would've happened."

"Hey, can't blame a Rebel for trying." shrugged Hunter.

"Whatever after. I'll deal with you later." warned Briar. "Right now, we've got to keep Frankie away from the house. Assemble the team!"

* * *

Frankie kept pounding on the door until she realized there was a key under the mat. But when she picked up the key, a voice cried out, "Heads up!"

Frankie looked up to see Lizzie smacking a croquet ball towards her. The ball conked Frankie on the head, causing her to stumble backwards and trip over the railing.

"Good aim." said Briar. "But it's still not enough to hold her off."

* * *

Frankie decided to sneak her way in though the windows in the left side of the house.

"Briar thinks she can lock me out." she said to herself. "Nobody locks me out."

She spotted an open window. "Aha!"

But just when Frankie reached the window, the Three Billy Goats Gruff closed it in front of her. Frustrated, Frankie tried another window, and then another. Yet the Three Billy Goats Gruff closed every one on her.

Just when Frankie was about to give up, she spotted a cellar door. Grinning slyly, she reached for the handle and began to open the door, which was immediately closed by the Three Billy Goats Gruff.

"Nice job, gentlemen," commented Daring. "There's no way she'll get in-"

Just then, Daring saw that Frankie leaned a ladder next to the house.

"Where did she get that?" he panicked.

* * *

Frankie had reached the top of the ladder where Sparrow, Farrah, Justine Dancer, daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess, and Duchess Swan were waiting, with dozens of pillows.

 _"PILLOW BRIGADE, FIRE!"_ Sparrow sang out.

One by one, the pillows were thrown, but Frankie dodged them all.

"Ha!" she laughed. "You couldn't hit me if you try."

At that moment, Ramona ran up to the window.

"Who said we were trying?" she asked before letting a little blow, strong enough to send Frankie and the ladder to the ground.

Thankfully, the pillows were soft enough to break Frankie's fall.


	13. From Stings to Itches

Back at the Enchanted Forest, Mac, Raven, Apple and Darling found Bloo touching his face.

"Bloo, what are you doing?" asked Darling.

"My face hurts from the bee stings." said Bloo.

"Well, stop touching it." said Mac.

"But, Mac, it hurts!" whined Bloo.

"Come on, let's go find you some aloe." said Raven.

"Who?" asked Bloo."

"Aloe vera. It's a plant with medicine inside." explained Apple. "The leaves are like a cactus, except they're darker green."

"Found it." said Bloo as he plucked out a leaf and rubbed it against his face.

"That's poison ivy, Bloo." explained Raven.

That's when Bloo started to feel a little...

"Itchy... Itchy... Itchy... Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy...! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He ran to the river and washed his face off with water until the itch wore off.

"Sweet relief!" he sighed.

Raven, Mac, Apple and Darling looked at Bloo, not knowing what to say.

"What?" said Bloo. "Do I have something in my face?"

Indeed, there was. Seven leeches were stuck on Bloo's face, but, upon hearing the same howl from yesterday, they scampered back into the river in fear.

"The Beast! It's behind us!" panicked Mac. "We gotta cross the river."

"I need to wait half an hour before swimming." said Bloo. "I just ate."

"You what?" asked Raven.

"I ran into a hiker in the woods and he gave me a bologna sandwich." explained Bloo.

"But bologna is my favorite." said Mac.

"Oh, sorry." replied Bloo as he pulled out a sandwich. "You don't like turkey, right?"

As he ate the sandwich, the Beast's howl roared once more.

"We better find another way across." said Darling.


	14. And So the Truth Floweth Forth

Back at Foster's, Crystal, Rosabella, and Briar were keeping an eye out for Frankie from atop the house.

"Is she still down there?" asked Crystal.

"Oh, yeah." replied Rosabella.

"I don't like this." said Briar. "She's been standing there too long. Who stands in one place that long?"

"Look." said Crystal. "Those crows are pecking on her head and she's still not moving."

"Wait a spell." said Briar as she examined Frankie a little closer with a pair of binoculars only to see a scarecrow wearing Frankie's jacket. "We've been duped!"

The girls searched everywhere until they saw a familiar sight.

"There she is!" said Rosabella.

Through the binoculars, Briar could see Frankie trying to get inside the house through the front window.

"Oh, no. She's almost inside." she panicked. "We'll never make it to her in time."

Crystal though about what to do when she noticed her wand tucked away in her pocket.

"I've got an idea!"

* * *

While using her wand to make a snow slide, Crystal, Briar and Rosabella slid through the hallways and down to the foyer, where Frankie had just unlocked the door from the inside. But just before she could get in, the girls slid towards the door and did their best to close it.

"Briar, stop it!" said Frankie. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," replied Briar. " _Hex_ , I had nothing to do with this party."

"Then how come you locked me out of the house?" asked Frankie.

"Ah, ah, ah." said Briar. "There wasn't any rule about that.

Frankie finally forced her way inside.

"Yes, there is." she said. "You can't lock me out of the house."

"Well...why didn't you say something in the first place?" said Briar.

"Uh, Frankie?" said Hunter. "Briar didn't throw this party, I did."

"What?" said Frankie.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Yeah," confessed Hunter. "The only reason is because Ashlynn was away at camp. So I figured that this party would help get my mind off her. But.."

Frankie looked at Briar, who smiled sheepishly and asked, "You're not gonna turn me in, are you?"

"No, no." said Frankie. "I'm going to turn _him_ in!"

Hunter realized Frankie was talking about him.

 _"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"_ Sparrow sang out.

Then he and Hunter ran for it as Frankie chased after them, calling out, "Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"That'll teach him." said Crystal.

"Yeah," agreed Briar. "But you've got to admit, he sure knows how to throw a party."


	15. A Sinking End

"The bridge, it is too _raquítico._ " said Eduardo as he and the others came across a rope bridge underneath the river.

"And it swings too!" added Bloo as he happily swung the bridge.

Just then, the Beast's howl echoed through the forest again.

"Hurry, you guys!" cried Mac as he grabbed Apple's hand. "It's coming!"

Raven and Darling followed after them while Bloo and Eduardo stayed where they were.

"Ow, cramp." Bloo would say as the bridge rocked back and forth.

"Bloo, Eduardo, come on!" Mac called out.

"I cannot, Señor Mac." whined Eduardo. "I too scared!"

"Not to mention I ate too much." added Bloo. "Carry me, Ed."

Darling knew it was up to her to come to the rescue. She jumped over a gap in the bridge and ran towards the other side.

"I said Ed, not you." said Bloo as Darling scooped him up.

"Come on, Ed." she said to Eduardo. "Give me your-"

Just then, the bridge broke loose, sending Mac, Raven, Apple, Bloo and Darling to their certain doom.

 _"Amigos!"_ shouted Eduardo as he jumped after them.

* * *

Just when the campers thought they were done for, they found themselves landing on top of...

"Coco! Maddie!" exclaimed Mac.

"Hey, guys." greeted Maddie.

"And you said they were eaten by a fish." Raven said to Bloo.

"CO! CO!" said Coco.

"A duck? Where?" asked Bloo, who didn't realize they were heading towards a low branch.

The campers immediately ducked, then jumped over a root popping out of the water.

Then they zipped through a rock like it was a ski ramp up to the sky and crash-landed on Giles and Headmaster Grimm.

"That was _hat-tastic_!" exclaimed Maddie. "Let's do it again!"

"Wha-what happened?" asked Headmaster Grimm, finally gaining consciousness.

Eduardo bursted through the trees and wrapped all his friends together.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alright, _amigos_." he said.

Then, another howl came from the Beast.

"Run! Run!" shouted Mac.

The campers followed him back to camp.

"Why did I let you talk me into this, Giles?" asked Headmaster Grimm.

"I thought it would be...fun?"

Before Giles knew it, he and his brother, along with the other campers were in the same predicament as Wilt, Ashlynn and the O'Hair twins; stuck in quicksand.

"Oh, come on!" complained Raven.

"COCOCO." said Coco, upon a blueberry bush.

"Coco, wait!" Bloo called out as he jumped on each camper's head towards the bush and gobbled every single blueberry.

"They're okay." he said.

"Bloo!" hollered the campers.

The Beast howled once more.

"Ahh!" screamed Eduardo. "The monster, he's getting closer!"

Raven sighed and turned to Mac.

"Is this what happened last time?" she asked.

Mac let out a sigh himself.

"Yes," he replied. "If I hadn't told you sooner, none of this would've happened."

"This isn't entirely your fault, Mac." said Apple. "We're all to blame. You tried to tell us, but we wouldn't listen. I really thought camping was going to be good for all of us. But look at all the danger it led to!"

"At least, we all know who's to blame for all this." mentioned Raven.

Bloo wasn't even paying attention. He was still gorging down the blueberries.

"What?" he said.

"In fact, if we ever get out of this," Raven went on. "The first thing I'm going to do... _IS TEAR BLOO APART!_ "

Just then, the Beast emerged from the bushes, much to the fear of the campers, who then realized there was something familiar about this creature.

"It is _Señor_ Herriman!" said Eduardo.

"My word!" exclaimed Headmaster Grimm.

Darling felt grossed out upon seeing Mr. Herriman. "Eew. Why isn't he wearing any clothes?"

"He-he's reverted back to his primal state." said Mac.

Just then, the campers heard some buzzing.

 _"The bees!"_ shrieked Bloo. "Get 'em off! Get 'em off!"

"Wait, they're not stinging." said Raven.

Instead of stinging the campers, the bees were helping them out of the quicksand.

At that moment, Madame Foster appeared, blowing on a conch shell while riding the same bear she had confronted and was followed by many of the forest animals. She had no clothes but at least her hair covered up most of her body.

Upon seeing her, Mr. Herriman let out a howl.

"Stay down, you wild beast!" demanded Madame Foster.

But just before they can do battle, Mr. Herriman felt a stabbing pain in his butt. Then he collapsed in a heap. In his butt was...a tranquilizer dart?

The campers looked at Headmaster Grimm with confusion. The blunderbuss he requested from Coco was actually a tranquilizer gun?

"What? You think I was going to shoot him?" said Headmaster Grimm. "I told you no harm will come to those I encounter."

As the dean walked away to find some clothes for Mr. Herriman, Raven turned to Mac.

"Never again?" she asked.

"Never. Again!" he replied.

Everyone else agreed never to go though another camping experience like that again.


	16. Back to Civilization

Back at Ever After High, Crystal, Rosabella, and Briar were enjoying a glass of lemonade as they watched Frankie chase Hunter all over the school.

"How much longer do you think this will take?" asked Crystal.

"I'd say until the calvary arrives." replied Briar as she sipped on her lemonade.

"Yay! We're home again!" cried a cheerful voice.

Crystal, Rosabella and Briar turned to the source of the cry, which belonged to Maddie, who was, at that moment, approaching the school with the other campers.

"So how did it go?" asked Briar. "Give us _all_ the details."

Before anyone could say anything, Hunter ran past them, crying out, "Save me! She's gone crazy!"

"Who?" asked Ashlynn.

"Her!" said Hunter as he pointed to Frankie, who said to Headmaster Grimm. "Oh, thanks goodness you're back, Grimm. Things have been messed up since you left."

"What did you do?" asked Headmaster Grimm

"The real question is 'what did _he_ do!'" said Frankie, pointing at Hunter.

"What _did_ he do?" asked Ashlynn.

"He threw a party inside Foster's, and locked me out of the house!"

"What?" said the campers.

"Hunter, is this true?" asked Ashlynn.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin." replied Hunter. "I guess I didn't think this through since you left, and I figured that..."

"Save your love story for the judge, party boy!" snapped Frankie, who then turned to Headmaster Grimm. "You're like a judge, aren't you? Do something to him!"

For a moment, Headmaster Grimm just stood there. Then, he took a deep breath and said, "Normally, I would go on punishing anyone who defies me. But after what I've been through, I say...we let him off easy."

"What?!" said Frankie.

"Well, it is summer vacation, right?" mentioned Giles. "Let the kid have some fun once in a while. After what he's been through all semester, he deserves it."

"Yeah, what he said." said Hunter.

Frankie glared at Hunter for a moment, then let out a sigh of defeat.

"All right, we'll let him off the hook this time," she said. "But this better not happen again."

"Oh, don't worry, Frankie." replied Ashlynn. "We'll make sure of that."

Hunter smiled sheepishly as he and the campers headed towards the entrance of Ever After High.

"Hey, sorry we made you go through all that torture back there." Raven said to Mac, who replied. "That's OK, as long as it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, I know." said Apple. "Let's have a slumber party."

Mac glared at Apple, for he doesn't want to go through _that_ again.

"Uh, never mind." said Apple.

* * *

As for Mr. Herriman, he felt uneasy about having to go back the comforts of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after spending time with his little bunny friends.

One of them gave him a nudge, twitching his nose as if he was saying, "Go on, Herriman. It's where you belong."

Mr. Herriman twitched his nose, as if he was saying back to them, "I'll never forget you. If there's anything I could ever do for you..."

The bunnies twitched their noses back, as if they were saying, "Actually, we'd like to come and live with you where it's warm and safe, away from the wolves."

"What are you, mad?" Mr. Herriman said finally. "I'd never let filthy savages like you into Foster's. Indeed."

Then he hopped towards the school, unaware that the bunnies have stolen his wallet.


	17. Epilogue

Male Narrator: Well, the summer may have gotten off to a bad start...

Female Narrator: But in the weeks that followed, things got better. While the Brothers Grimm and Mr. Herriman spent their time golfing, the Foster's Gang and the girls did what most kids do in the summer; going to the latest movies, the arcade, mini-golfing and bowling. They even went from amusement parks to water parks.

Brooke: Oh, don't forget about the part where Bloo stole Crystal's wand and used to cover the entire house with snow!

Both Narrators: Brooke?

Brooke: Which is, of course, another story for another time.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
